It isn't Always that Easy
by xXstop-saying-yoloXx
Summary: Jade was normal. If you consider being blind, orphaned and abused normal. That doesn't really change, really, the abnormal part only gets worse after being adopted by the Lennox'.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

I never wanted this to happen. I always liked the life I had even if it was difficult. Ever since that car crashed nothing has been easy, always the hard life for me. Getting dressed in the morning is a chore in its self let alone having to deal with this secret. I was never very good with secrets either. I always gave things away, like my twin brother's surprise party that was supposed to happen before the accident. Now having to guard this secret is just adding unwanted stress, and not being able to actually see the secret is twice as hard.

When I was 8 my parents and I were driving home from my twin's baseball game, when a drunk driver crashed into us. That was the last time I ever saw light. My parents had died on the spot but my brother made it to the hospital. He died after an hour in surgery. Leaving me alone in this cruel world that hates people like me. I woke up after 5 days to find that microscopic sized pieces of glass had embedded themselves into my eyes. They could get most of it out which resulted in what I am today. Blind.

After I was released from the hospital, a social worker came and explained to me that I would now be put into the foster care system. It was the worst decision that could've possibly been made for me. At first it was alright, living with that first family. I suppose that they had a nice house that appeared to be very homey on the outside otherwise nobody would've let me stay there. The inside on the other hand is what still gives me nightmares. I could hear every sound that the people inside made, and it was horrifying. The fact that I was supposed to live there scared me slightly. I could hear odd noises in the basement that sounded like a whining dog, and a crying girl. I didn't want to go in there but it was the only place "available" at the moment that would house a blind girl. So I did, and I toughed it out for 6 years. 6 years of continuously being put down, of being called useless, pointless, of being smacked around, and suffering under a 17 year old boys "needs". That was the worst part, their son. Every day after school he'd be there waiting for me. He'd drag me to their basement, with the dying dog and a bed. You could probably guess what happened from there.

It was terrible life, but it all ended on my 14 birthday, when my social worker caught them in the act. I was flinching at anything that got close enough for me to "sense". After I was removed from their house, I was moved to an orphanage where I live for another 2 years. It was then that a nice family by the name of Lennox decided they wanted to take a chance on a 17 year old blind girl. They have a daughter named Annabelle and she's the nicest thing ever, and according to Sarah, who described her for me, absolutely adorable.

But really the thing that got this whole thing started was when I pulled up in their driveway and my social worker asked

"**Is THAT their car**?!"


	2. Chapter 1-Meeting Annabelle

A/N Hola! So this is my first story and I must admit that I am quite nervous about it. I really have no idea how this'll turn to be honest because not much of it is finished. As in, I really have no idea who Jade will end up with, Ironhide or Bumblebee., so if ya'll could give your opinions that would be nice :3 Oh and thank you to the 7 people who started to follow this. Also, a thanks to Bee4ever and FireChild24 for reviewing (aka requesting more). I'll probably upload/date faster if you do coz I'll feel like people are actually reading this :3 Anyways, ON TO THE STORY!

~It isn't Always that Easy~

Chapter 1

"**Is THAT ****their**** car?!" **How was I supposed to know the answer to that?

"Trish, I can't see remember? I don't know what their car looks like." I said with a small smile. I was used to people forgetting that I can't see. I was usually pretty good at hiding it because my old family didn't like that I was blind. "Can we just go inside now and get this over with?" I was getting impatient and I wanted to hear this family's voices and memorise them.

"Sure thing, hun. LEGGO!" Trish yelled. Sometimes she seemed more like the teenager then I was. She was always so hyper and happy. Even though I couldn't see I knew that she was always smiling, she was just that kind of person.

I simply laughed at her antics and felt my way to the door handle. I gripped it tightly, pulled, and then pushed the door open. I sniffed the air slightly trying to get a sense of where I was. "Trish… Are we in the country?" I could smell the fresh air, and hey. The fresh air felt so good in my lungs compared to the cramped air of the orphanage and the mucky, polluted air of the city.

"Yup. There is a barn about, maybe, 30 meters to your left. I think they have some horses in there based on the saddles on a fence that goes around said barn. The house has comforting beige coloured bricks, the door is a rusty burgundy colour and the garage is a deep red. There are also chalk drawings on the drive way that look like they were drawn by a six year old. The sun is almost setting in the sky too. The sky is turning orange and yellow and purple." She said. Her voice sounded sad, almost pitying. "I wish you could see it Jade. It's so beautiful here compared to the city. What I wouldn't give to live out here." She finished wistfully. I wished I could see it too. The way he described it made it seem like the perfect family home.

"Well Trish maybe one day we can both get our dreams," I smiled. "But for now let's get acquainted with these mysterious Lennox's shall we?" I heard the slight shifting of clothing and assumed that she nodded her head. I heard her feet crunch over towards me, assumingly to help me get to the house. I felt her arm lightly grip my elbow, and let her guide me towards the front door.

"Now be careful here, Jade. There are three steps, leading to the porch, each about 8 inches high. Ready? Okay step one," I stepped. "Step two," Step again. "Step three. Alright now it's about three steps to the door." This was the most nerve wracking part, meeting the family. I had never met the Lennox's before. I wouldn't recognize their voice; I don't know their jobs or anything about them really. I really am meeting my "Parents" for the first time. I heard Trish's clothes ruffle as she lifted her hand.

_DING DONG_

How very classic, just the usual doorbell. For some reason I thought it would be more dramatic. Anyway, as Trish twitched nervously (don't ask why she's nervous this IS my family we're meeting) I heard little feet trample down the stairs. I heard a lock click open. I heard the door creak as someone opened it.

I heard a little girl's voice give a sheepish, "hello…"

Then heard a much louder more confident, "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" The girl scream at the top of her lungs, effectively shattering my ear drums. I rubbed my ears

"Anna! What did I say about screaming in the house?!" A deep voice said, assumedly male. This must've been Will Lennox so I put his voice to memory.

"Hi, Will?" I heard her pause slightly and assumed that he nodded at her as she continued moments later. I heard her clothes crinkle as she shifted, sticking her hand out for a handshake. "I'm Trish, Jade's social worker. May I come in for a quick discussion about Jade?" She asked seriously and with a considerably less amount of energy. I could tell she wasn't smiling as much anymore.

"Oh yeah, sure! Sarah, can you come down here please?" He yelled up the stairs, "Come on in guys!" He said cheerily and nervously. I smiled; in what I hoped was a comforting way. I felt Trish's hand readjust on my arm, so I was more comfortable.

"A small step about an inch tall." She whispered to me as we crossed the threshold of the house. I nodded my head in thanks. I took in the smells around me. The house smelled like crayons, Kraft Dinner, Hot Dog and more or less toddler.

"Trish, is there a toddler living here? It smells like kid." I said with a small smile.

"Didn't you read the file? I have a daughter named Annabelle. She's four, and the cutest thing this side of the planet!" Will said with obvious pride.

"Damn Trish I must be getting good now," I said with a slight smile. "No, Will. I didn't read the file, because I can't. I'm blind, remember?" I heard a slight gasp and some murmur to themselves _'dumbass how could you forget something like that!' _I laughed heartily for the first time in a few years. "Don't worry about it, Will. I'm used to people forgetting about it."

"I'm still sorry. It was insensitive. Now, where has Sarah and Annabelle disappeared too? Come on let's go to the kitchen." I felt Trish tug me slightly to the left and realized that the kitchen was in that direction. So I put it to memory.

"Now remember Annabelle, be nice and use your manners. In other words don't do what dad does. Oh! And don't mention anything about Ironhide or the other 'bots. Okay?" A new voice said.

"Okay, Mommy." A little girl, whom I assumed to be Annabelle said.

"Anna, would you like to meet your new sister now?" Will asked, alerting Annabelle and Sarah to our presence. "We can go talk in the living room now, while they get acquainted, if you don't mind?" Will, Sarah and Trish then left the school too assumedly to discuss my sight issue. I moved down onto my knees to hopefully be able to talk straight to Annabelle, instead of looking down at her.

"Hello, my name is Jade," I smiled slightly. "What's your name?" I asked even though I had heard it about a thousand times already. There was a pause. I couldn't tell what the little girl was thinking. Then I felt a hand touch my face near my eyes.

"My name is Annabelle. Why you eyes so light, Jade?" After the glass had gone through my eyes they somehow became a very grey almost silver colour. But, something that baffled the doctors was that my eyes almost glowed. They figured it had something to do with the light and how it reflected inside my eye but they were never sure.

"When I was a little girl I got in a very bad accident. Little pieces of glass went into my eyes so now I can't see." I could feel tears welling in my eyes. This was the accident that I had lost my family in. My life in, maybe not physically but it ruined me emotionally and mentally. I felt one lonely tear dripped down my face, and little hands wiping it away.

"Jade, why you cry?" She sounded so innocent. So naïve to how cruel fate could be, how stupid some people could be. I didn't want to have to be the one to ruin that innocence. So, I lied.

"It hurt very much, and I can't see anything. Everything is just black. But I can hear you, and imagine how pretty your little face is," I said with a beaming smile, as I heard her adorable child's giggle. "My I see you Anna?" I lifted my hand up to where her face would be, and felt her grab my hand and put it on her face. I felt her forehead first, it was smooth and lacked in defects. It was perfectly smooth. I put my hands on her cheeks. Feeling the roundness and smoothness, the roundness making her face seem slightly chubby in my mind, like most young children. I also felt, in her cheeks, high cheek bones. I put my hand over her chin, it was slightly pointed but fairly round. "Well know, Miss Annabelle, according to my calculations you look adorable!" I smiled brightly, and willed myself to look so happy I could burst just for this girl. I had barely known her for 10 minutes, and she already had me wrapped around her little fingers. I heard her laugh, a full blown choking on laughter laugh and it was such a nice sound that I just had to join in with her. Then the adults decided to come back, right at that moment.

"Uh Jade? I'm just going to get your stuff out of the car then leave. Okay…..?" I quickly sobered up then looked towards her voice.

"Oh, alright. I'll come to the door with you." I smiled a sad smile at her. Over the time that she had become my social worker, she became my closest and only friends. I heard someone bend down, and then smelled her comforting smell of flowers. I realized it was Sarah and let her help me up. We walked towards the front door and I listened as she walked outside, shuffled around in her car then came back towards the house.

"Well Jade, I guess this is it for now." I could hear the tears in her voice, and knew that she was going to cry in her car for at least 30 minutes before she continued on home. "OH JADE IMMA MISS YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled then glomped me in a hug. It was so unexpected that I flinched slightly but calmed almost right away when I smelled her smell.

"Aww, Trish I'll miss you too." I smiled a watery smile and felt a few tears leak from my eyes. "You got me out Trish and I'll never be able to repay you. You're my best friend! It won't be that long before we see each other again." I said in the general direction of her voice.

"Girl, you right. We'll see each other again." I could hear her smile again. "I hope this family treats you right girlfriend." She whispered to me. I smiled again then felt her detach herself from me. "Call me sometime if you need to talk about anything, kay?"

"Fo' sho' girl." I said in a mockery of her ghetto accent. (A/N Trish was raised in a the hood)I felt her tap my head twice before she turned and walked out the door. I heard her car start then pull out of the driveway. It was then that it really hit me. I have a family now, one with an adorable little girl and parents that seemed amazing. This was real and it was perfect, to me.

That is until I heard another engine in the drive way simultaneously start as a beeping noise went off.

"Crap, I have to go. Sorry I couldn't be here to see you get settled Jade, but I work in a special sector of the military called N.E.S.T and I just got called in. I really have to go! Bye love you girls!" He said as he ran around getting stuff ready to leave. _Wait a second,_ I thought, _what about the car starting? _

"Sarah… How did the car start at the same time that the beep went off?" _How could Will have known that he would be called in? Unless the car can read minds or communicate with pagers. _I giggled at the thought, not realizing how close to the truth that I really was.


	3. Chapter 2-Getting To Know Derek

Diary,  
It s been about a week since Will had to take off to go to work. Sarah, Annabelle and I have been spending the whole time together, and have been getting to know each other very well. For example I now know that Annabelle s favorite toy is a little dolly that Will had gotten her from one of his missions, I m not quite sure from where exactly but it s still very cute. Sarah has adapted very well to the whole blind thing, she almost never questions me about it and has never made me feel awkward about it. She makes me feel like a normal person, and for that she has gained a lot of trust from me. Annabelle has had my trust since the moment I met her, her voice just sounded to innocent and young. I haven t spoken to Will much. Only when he is on skype with Sarah do I ever really talk to him, but I m excited to learn more of his adventures as a soldier, and exactly what he does. My parents had worked in a section of the government, all I ever remember being told of their jobs was something that had to do with Sector 7, but I was never told anything about what they actually did for a living.

Jade could you come down here please? Sarah yelled up the stairs.

Coming! I slowly navigated down the stairs, pausing every few moments to feel the next step. As I edged my way into the kitchen, I heard more than one pair of footsteps. Sarah, who s over? I thought we weren t expecting anyone today? I heard some more shuffling then Sarah s muffled voice.

Will s home and he brought a friend. I could hear her smile even though her voice was slightly muffled by, what I assume, Will s shirt. I smiled too.

Hello Will. It ll be nice to finally be able to have a real conversation with you, and who is your friend? He paused as if he didn t know how to answer my question which was suspicious, but I let it pass.

Umm he s . well, uh, his name is .. He was cut off by a deep voice, that made my ears ring, and I m pretty sure I heard an almost robotic, tinge to his voice.

Hello, I am Derek, but people call me Hide, it is a pleasure to meet you. He seemed like the gruff soldier type, just by the tone of his voice. He also kind of had a British accent.

Hello Derek, it is a pleasure to meet you too. My name s Jade I smiled in his direction. I don t mean to sound rude but what are you doing here? I was honestly curious; Sarah had never mentioned anyone coming, let alone Will and a friend.

He lives with us. Don t you remember, dear? Sarah said. I didn t remember and couldn t recall anyone telling me that but whatever. I can deal with it.

Oh, no one told me you live with someone else. Sorry I smiled nervously.  
S alright Hide grunted. I smiled slightly and excused myself from the room to take a short nap.

After a few hours of sleeping I managed to wander down the stairs, and found the smell of bacon and pancakes. Wait bacon and pancakes? Isn t it only, like 7:00? Apparently my confusion showed on my face.

No, hun. It s about 8:30. In the morning. You slept for the rest of the day and night. But here s some breakfast, if you would like to go outside today will and Hide will be cleaning the truck. I smile while shoveling food into my mouth.

cewl, aye avays a-ned oh ee a uck! What I meant to say was I ve always wanted to see a truck but it didn t come out the way I wanted. Sarah laughed and I just stuck my tongue out at her. I swallowed then told her what I really meant. What I mean to say was, I ve always wanted to see a truck, I see things with my hands and nobody would let me touch their cars so I never got see the newer models of cars. I m assuming this is a newer model? I think that I heard Sarah mutter depends what you think is the newer model.

Yeah, hun. It s a newer model. Well they ll be out there soon so go get ready. I smiled then ran back upstairs after I had finished my last bite of bacon. I then proceeded to hop into the shower. After a quick little scrubbing and Sarah helping me get dressed I was all ready to go out and see the new car.

You ready to go out yet? Will yelled from downstairs. I heard some scuffling so I knew that Hide was still here.

Coming! Just a moment! I quickly slipped on what I knew were Converse chuck Taylor high tops. I ran down the stairs, faster than I had ever managed before and was quite proud of myself. Until I reached the bottom step and fell flat on my face. Ouch. I knew I shouldn t have tried running just yet. I said with a slight frown on my face.

OH MY GOSH JADE ARE YOU OKAY?! I heard Sarah scream and then I heard three pairs of hurried footsteps.

I m fine Sarah. It was just a little fall. I ve had worse. I smiled but it was a sad one remembering just how worse all m wounds had been both emotional and physical. Yeah. I m okay. I smiled this time but happier once I heard Annabelle s little footsteps quickly approaching.

Okay well let me help you up, I felt Sarah s arms gently lift me up by the shoulders, then used my own muscles to stand on my own.

Thanks Sarah! I said brightly, Good-morning Annabelle. How was your sleep? This time I didn t speak in Annabelle s direction, mainly because I hadn t heard her voice or her shuffling about.

It was gweat. Mommy read me a stowy before sweepy time. It was good wasn t it mommy! It was about wobots that turn into cars. She sounded so excited and I thought that it was a very interesting topic, but not for a four year old.

Really?! That sounds so cool! I ve always loved cars, but nobody ever let s me see the newer ones because I need to touch to see. But I get to see this truck that Trish was so excited about, today, so I m excited. I said with a big grin on my face. I felt her lift my hands to her face so I could feel her face turning into a grin too.

Come on Jade you wanna go see im now? I heard Will ask. I nodded and felt him grab my elbow, leading me towards the door. I could feel the excitement building in my tummy. As we stepped over the threshold, the scent of soap put a huge smile on my face.

Are we outside? I asked.

Yes. Will responded. I smiled and breathed in the fresh air. Here. We call him Ironhide. I felt Will lift my hand onto something relatively warm, and smooth. I smiled.

What colour is he, Will?

He is a black colour, black as night. I nodded and moved along to the front of the truck, feeling all of its nooks and crannies. It was all smooth and I never felt any dig scratches or dents. I felt a little bit of dirt but since the Lennox s live on a farm I wasn t surprised.

He looks wonderful Will! I m slightly shocked; I ve never really looked at a GMC TopKick before. But it seems like a really cool truck. My hand finally stopped on the hind tailgate and I almost thought that I felt the car shudder but that could ve been my imagination. I felt a confused look come onto my face as the truck lowered on its axis slightly, then realised that the shuddering must ve not been my imagination after all. Will Is it supposed to go down on its axis and shudder slightly? Is it even on? What was that? There was a slight pause, and then there was loud booming laughter coming from Will. I didn t understand . What was so funny? Apparently my even more confused face caught the attention of Will and Hide, because they both looked over at me, I could feel their stares and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. What? I m actually so confused right now I muttered. They just looked away and walked off to get the soap.

Here jade. This is the soap and sponge. Just rub it everywhere; all the windows are closed so just go nuts.

Just wait a moment, I began to take of my shirt and I felt all eyes on me. What? I knew there would be water so I wore my bathing suit. I said with a cheeky grin. I then grabbed the sponge Will had handed me and began to scrub down the car. I ran the soapy sponge all over the car as Will and Hide began to squirt water everywhere. I began to laugh and started to have fun for the first time and realized that this was the making of a beautiful friendship.  
~~~~~~~~~

A/N Oh my goodness i m so sorry that this took so long. I feel bad but I kinda started this at a really bad time seeing as CPTs and Exams are like now. Anyways I wanted to point out that Jade was blind and in an abusive foster home, so how the hell was she supposed to learn Braille? Also she was in an orphanage after that again and most orphanages are really poor so how would they have afforded it? Also her hearing is really good so she can turn and face people if she hears their voice or if she hears their clothing ruffle as I ve described. I know a few blind people and I have done my research, so if you could please refrain from making me look like an idiot then i would greatly appreciate it, thank you. Also I m having an open poll at the moment. Who would you rather Jade end up with? Sideswipe&Sunstreaker, Bee, or Hide? Anyway thanks for putting up with my crap and again i apologize for the length and the time it took to upload this. Sorry :/ Also I m Canadian so all you Americans best not be tellin me i m spelling colour and favourite wrong, or asses will be whooped. xXstop-saying-yoloXxface"pr hearing is really good so she can turn and " so how would they have afforded it? he hell was she supposed to learn brail 


	4. Chapter 3-Well That Was Awkward

(Just a reminder that "Derek" is Ironhide's protoform's name. Thanks :D)

Chapter 3

"Hey Derek!" I said, as I hopped down the stairs the next morning. "Morning Will, Annabelle. What's for breakfast Sarah?" I was starving! After cleaning the truck yesterday, I had become exhausted quite quickly and fell asleep the moment I jumped onto my bed.

"Oh, I forgot to buy bacon so cereal for everyone!" I began to laugh at her silliness and how quickly she sometimes forgot things.

"Sounds good! I'll have some fruit loops please!" I smiled and waited as Sarah got the right box out of the cupboard, and also got me my bowl, a spoon and some milk. I raised my hands as I heard her footsteps approaching and she placed the bowl and box in my hands. I put the bowl on the table and felt the top of the box so I could know where the hole in the bag was. I dumped a bunch of cereal in my bowl and waited for Sarah to pour my milk.

"So, hun, is there anything you want to do today?" I looked up slightly as Will's talking got my attention. He was talking to someone else though as his voice wasn't directed at me. I paused in my eating to hear what Sarah or Annabelle had to say.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could take Jade and Annabelle to the base to meet the other boys. She's going to meet them eventually, but they don't need to show her, y'know that thing they do. But it would still be good for her to familiarize herself with their voices." That sounded like fun. Usually I didn't like meeting new people but I was curious about what Will did exactly, plus if Will let Annabelle go I knew that I would be safe from any danger. "Besides, none of the guys have seen Annabelle for a while and you know how much they love her." I could tell Will was going to go along with it because Sarah's tone turned smug near the end of her small rant type thing. I smiled and waited for Will's reply.

"Fine. 'Hide could you keep an eye on Jade when we get there? I don't want either pair of twins getting their hands on her." I assume that Derek nodded because Will stood up. "Alright then troops. Everyone go get ready, and then we'll leave in about an hour." I gave a thumb s up then ran off to my room.

I grabbed my music player then set it so that King For A Day by Pierce the Veil ft. Kellin Quinn played first. I quickly stripped down then stepped into my shower, because hoping into the shower is dangerous. I washed and conditioned my hair, then wraped a towel around myself and walked back into my room. I paused a moment and tried to remember if Sarah had picked my clothes out yet. I walked to my door and leaned my head against it to see if anyone was in the hall.

"SARAH! I NEED HELP!" I screamed in the direction of the stairs. Almost instantly I heard a pair of feet pounding on the floor. They sounded a bit heavy, but I ignored it because I really needed help. "Thanks, so I need help picking out my clothes. Oh thanks for coming so quickly!" I smiled brightly and led Sarah into the room.

As I walked farther into the room I didn't hear any footsteps following me.

"Sarah?"

*_Cough* *cough*_

"Erm, Sarah was in the shower, and I, uh, heard you yell. I thought something was, err, wrong. But, umm, I guess not." Derek managed to stutter out. Oh so It was Derek that had come running.

"Well can you help me anyway? I sorta need clothes. I can figure, um, the rest out on my own." Now It was my then to stutter as I realized that I was, in fact, dressed in only a towel.

"Sure, which drawers are things in?" I decided to play it safe and not risk telling him the wrong drawer.

"Look in the closet. Any dress in there is fine. " I said awkwardly. I heard him ruffling through my clothes, then felt something touch my hand. It was his hand guiding mine towards the zipper of the dress. It was unnecessary contact, but I appreciated it because I wouldn't have to go hunting for the zipper. "thanks 'Hide. I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

"Sure," and with that I heard the door open and close, and footsteps lead away from my door. I gave a slight sigh, and for the first time I truly wanted to know what someone looked like. I wished I had my sight so I could find out exactly what these kind people looked like.

I put on my dress and felt around the bottom of my closet for a pair of shoes. I found a pair assumedly black converse and then went on a search for some mini shorts for under the dress. I found them and put them on too, just in case. I headed out of my room and down the stairs to hear Derek, Will and Sarah talking in the living room. I headed over there but paused as I heard a strange word.

"… Slagging Decpeticon punks. I don't think this is a good idea Will. If the Decepticons find out about her being on base they will assume she is valuable, which she is, and possibly kidnap her to get to us." I heard Derek say. What does slag mean? And what the hell is a Decepticon? They didn't sound all too friendly.

"Ironhide, they'd probably realize it soon enough. I mean, she's fragging living with us! May as well get the other Autobots to meet her and see her voice so that they could recognize her if she ever got into a situation." Will sounded like he was trying to convince Derek about something. Or himself. Probably both, I wasn't too sure. I decided that before this fight could escalate any further, I would make my presence known.

"Hey guys! I'm ready to go!" I said smiling. I heard someone cough awkwardly, shuffling their feet, then leave the room.

"Sorry about him," Sarah said, "He's in a bit of a mood about you going to base. He thinks that it will be putting you in danger, but he's being ridiculous. Let's go" We all headed out the door, and into the sunlight. But as we headed to truck I realized there was a bit of a height issue.

"Uh, can someone help me up? I think I'm too short to get myself up there, without hurting myself." I was only about 5'4", 5'5" so getting into a hyped up heavy duty off road-ing truck was rather difficult, I felt someone's hands on my waist, as they prepared to help me get into the truck.

"Here, jump up a bit on three. Ready?" I nodded a little. "One, two, three!" I jumped up slightly and felt Derek's hands go accidently a bit lower then intended. I blushed furiously, and coughed awkwardly. "Oh Primus! Sorry! My hand slipped and I'm so sorry this is something Sunstreaker or Side…." He said quickly, but I wasn't really paying attention to his now rambling apology. I was just wondering who Primus was. I was really good in school, and took world religions but I'd never heard of Primus.

"Who's Primus?" I cut him of mid ramble, and things got awkwardly quiet. "Erm okay then never mind. Anyways it's alright Derek. I know it was an accident. I smiled slightly in his direction and buckled myself into the car. It almost felt like the seat adjusted to fit my back, as I tried to get comfortable. "Holy crap these seats are comfy! Geez will what did you do? Put some kind of memory foam in them?" I giggle a little at the thought of Will tearing apart the original seats and putting in memory foam.

"Haha, no!" He then started to explain how he bought the car like this and how only this custom model did it. He went on and on and on, and my attention went to the window and the beautiful scenery we were passing, I had heard Annabelle say something about it earlier. I heard Annabelle giggle to my far left, and a slightly annoyed grunt from my direct left. I paused to yawn as I felt suddenly very tired, and I found out that there was some beautiful, soft music playing as Will finally stopped talking and I fell asleep on someone's shoulder.

A/N WOO! Okay so another chapter done. And I'm really happy about how well people are racting to this story. I mean 2 chapters and a prologue and I already have 35 people following my story and 34 people who have favourited it? Ima be feelin' proud.

RESPONCES TO REVIEWS:

MiniAjax-Thanks so much! That actually means a lot! I'm glad you like it!

Kiwi8fruit-yeah it was a glitch. I don't know what went wrong and I honestly tried fixing it about 20 times so it's probably going to stay like that for a while. And as long as you can read the words does it really matter that there are no quotation marks or apostrophes? I mean a good story is still a good story if there is terrible grammar or writing in general. Like the hunger games. So yeah sorry.

Taboo22-Thanks! I appreciate it!

STARSCREAM RULEZ- lol thanks for giving your opinion. It's really helped!

Bee4ever- Thanks! Hope you will like this new one!

Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Favourited or Followed!


	5. Chapter 4-Weird BuildingsUpdate

A/N Hola so lil twist I'm putting the AN at the beginning in hope people will read it. I know that chapters are glitching out. I will fix them after the story is finished and I go through editing and all the crap. Also this chapter is very short, it s more like a filler leading up to a bigger chapter. Thnx and see you at the end.

Chapter 4

I felt a light tapping on my shoulder taking me away from the delightful bliss, that wonderful place that lets me see the world again just to crush my dreams when I wake up. I tried clinging onto the fading images as I was prodded in the shoulder again and again; I wish this person would leave alone, in the dream world where I was with my twin and family. I felt another poke but this one slightly harder.

"Jade it's time to wake up. We re here."

I heard a deep gravelly voice say form behind me. I fidgeted and opened my eyes slowly, hoping to be able to at least see whether or not it was dark out. Nope. Again my dreams were crushed by that stupid thing called reality. I sat up slowly, and felt a hand rest on my hand, and lead me out from the truck. There was no ground beneath my feet for a moment as I was lifted down.

"Thanks Derek. Where are Will and Sarah?" I asked.

"They're already inside talking to the rest of the aut-uhm, I mean troops. We could go inside now if you would like to meet them."

I nodded and felt Derek put his hand on my elbow leading me towards, what I assume to be, the base.

"They may use some words you aren't familiar with, but they are just words that they've made up or picked up from friends. Really just ignore them."

I smiled and tilted my head up ever so slightly waiting for what seemed like an hour long walk to end. We re here. He whispered in my ear. I felt his breath touch my ear ever so softly and felt my cheeks burn. After a deep breath to prepare myself I nodded and got ready to meet a whole new batch of people. I was led forward and was momentarily paused, I heard some random clicking noises that I assumed to be the keypad to a locked door, and then we marched onward. We kept walking until we reached a very large room. How do you know this room is large you say? Easy, I could hear the echoes from about 11 to 15 people talking. It was very confusing because I didn't know whose voices was whose yet but it was still nice to hear people joking around. Out of nowhere Derek suddenly left my side, causing extreme confusing, seeing as how I was in a new place, and there were so many new people. I found my way to a wall and began using it to guide me closer to the beginning point of the voices, then stopped and sat down along the wall. Listening to the others chit-chat and catch up. I felt two pairs arms snaking around my waist and lifting me up, scaring me with their unfamiliar touch. I didn't know who was touching me or way and It was terrifying! So naturally I did what any sane person would do. I struggle then let out and ear piercing shriek.

"ARGH! LET ME GO! HEY HELP! HELP HELP!" I really started to panic when all the voices started to yell at one and didn t know what was going on at all. I finally managed to kick someone where it hurts and they dropped me none too lightly, I scrambled around on my hands and knees trying to get away from the two who had their hands on me. I was crying a little and was having trouble breathing. I knew the symptoms of a panic attack when I felt them and I knew this was one. "H..h help! P..p p..panic a...a attack!" I managed to wheeze out. I was trying to breath and keep calm and not think about what just happened and trying to get away at the same time and let me tell you this, it wasn t fucking working. Eventually, from lack of oxygen, I'm guessing, passed out, letting the blackness welcome me and take me away from the scary thoughts.

A/N I m so sorry I haven't updated in while and I m so sorry this is soooooo short. But I wanted to add something to let you guys know that I haven't totally given up on this story yet. I have a seriously hard semester this half year (math, science, geography and french) and I'm just trying to get more then a 65% on my next test. So tell me, you guys want longer chapters but longer time periods between updates, or shorted chapters but updated more often? Thank you all so much for putting up with my B.S updating schedule :D

Review Responses

Xireana Zetsubou:  
Thanks :D I really appreciate it, and don't worry I probably won't stop writing this it'll just take forever to finish :P

Drachenring:  
You psychic? :P Coz I was thinking of doing that.

PaDiYaFLAME:  
Now that's a minor understatement :P lol

WingBladeWeaver1357:  
I'm sensing a trend. Am I really that predictable?! O.O anyways was this enough of the twins shenanigans? And hide will come to the rescue later on :P

MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon:  
Yeah, sorry about that. When this whole this is finished I'll go and fix it.

icesong180:  
You are like my new favourite person. Thank you so much, coz people been saying that I need to do more research and that it isn't accurate but I'm not blind so how would I know, y'know? Anyways thanks so much! That had made my day when I had checked the review thingie on my phone a while ago.

Taboo22:  
Thank you too :D I love hearing things like that, it brightens my day.

MiniAjax:  
Urgh! I feel so bad now coz you asked for a longer chapter and I gave you a shitty short one :'( it's tragic. And I thought I'd make it more amusing with Big Bad Ironhide all awkward :P Do you think I'm making him too OOC?

Bee4ever:  
Thanks I appreciate it!

Miss Slenderpanties:  
Thanks but no thanks. I'm just doing this for fun and not really going to try too hard. It's just for fun and a way to relieve stress y'know? And if ya don't really like it then ya don't have to read it. I don't really mind if you think the abused blind thing is used too much, because I agree, I just thought I'd try it you know? Also French is more or less my first language (I started learning both at more or less the same age) so I'm not very good at English grammer and stuff.

Thank you all for reviewing/favorite/following. I appreciate it! Hope you all have a nice day/night!


	6. Chapter 5-Wait Wha?

Chapter 5

_Dream/Nightmare/Flashback_

_Pain. I felt it everywhere and nowhere. What was up? What was down? My arms hurt, my legs hurt, my abdomen hurts. Everything. My head was pounding with the thoughts of what had just occurred and with the absolutely white-numbing pain of the "punishments". I slowly opened y eyes expecting colour like I do every morning, but awoke to blackness. I turned my head slowly, and tried to remember where in the house he had left me after he used me, ah yes, the basement. I migrated my way towards where I knew that the basement washroom was located. Searching for something, anything really to help the pain leave. I searched for a moment before finding a face cloth. I quickly put it under the tap and let the cold water run over it. I placed the cool cloth on my forehead and instantly sighed in relief. The pain in my head was slowly ebbing away, but the pain in the rest of my body and soul lingered. What had happened here was not right, and I knew that but what could I do? I wet the cloth again and again, placing it over any part of my body that was in agony, I wasn't allowed ice, I don't know why, so this was the best I could do. I slowly inched my way out of the bathroom, making my way towards the nasty sheets, that I was never allowed to clean, and lied down thinking of what a life with my Twinnie would've been like. Would we have grown old? Have nieces and nephews for each other? I missed my twin more than anything and wished he would comeback but I knew he wouldn't._

"_Someday. Someday I'll escape this Hell-Hole and visit you. I will." Apparently muttering out loud isn't allowed, because the moment I had begun talking I heard the voices upstairs become louder, and by the end, the door was being slammed open by my "foster brother". _

_He had this crooked grin on his face. He looked more excited than usual, which I hadn't understood at the time. Now I do, and I wished I could warn my past self of what was to come. About what that awful boy would do to us, and how scarred he'd make us. As he came walking towards past me, I began screaming. _

"_MOVE! MOVE YOU STUPID GIRL! HE'S COMING! MOVE!" I screamed over and over again but to no prevail. He still came over and he still did what he did, and my innocence was taken for good from that asswipe._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I sat bolt upright expecting him to be coming towards me, but was shocked when it was dark again. Damn, everytime. I was panting heavily and mildly sweating. I heard a door or two burst open and multiple footsteps, before a loud voice boomed "OUT OF MY MED-BAY!" (A/N Med-Bay? Is that how you spell it?) and then I heard the oddest clanging noise. Like a wrench bouncing off something metal. I cowered slightly, still unsure of where I was and what was going on.

"Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" I asked in a timid fearful voice.

"I am the CM- er, Doctor. Doctor Will H. Atchet." He grumbled his name as if he didn't like it much. "And you are in my med-bay. You passed out earlier, after the Twins, Sunny and Sides, started to bug you." He went back to doing whatever he was doing, when out of the blue I felt a pinprick on my shoulder. I scuttled away from the Doctor, afraid of what had just happened.

"Ouch! What was that?!"

"Oh hush. It was just a little needle you'll be fine." I was worried about this Doctor. I've had needles before and they did not feel like that. I, of all people, would know.

"Doctor, do not lie. That was not a small needle what was just done to me?" He seemed surprised as he didn't respond right away.

"It's a small needle to me," He replied sassily. How big is this Doctor if a needle like that is small to him?! I kept my questions to myself this time afraid I'd be jabbed again. "Do you remember what happened before you passed out?" I thought this over. Oh yes, that's right I had been meeting Will's coworkers, with Annabelle, Sarah and Derek.

"Where are Derek, Will, Sarah and Annabelle? Where any of them hurt?" I was worried for them. Something could've happened while I was out cold.

"They are all fine. Don't worry, and they're waiting in the hall. You seem to be alright for now, but I suggest you stay on base for a few days so I can observe you. They may visit you now." I heard him exit the room, then muffled voices coming from outside. I heard my name then they were all rushing inside. But the oddest noise yet was he sound of big, heavy feet clunking along the ground. I moved my head around trying to identify the noise, but Derek's uniquely accented voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh my Primus, I'm going to slaggin' kill those twins!" He sounded like he would actually do it!

"It's alright," I smiled. "They didn't know I would react like that. If anyone's to blame it's me." I heard was seemed to be gears clinking together, and scrunched up my forehead in confusion. "Is there some kind of robot in here? I hear gears?" I wasn't sure who, but I heard someone mumble "Damn, forgot about the super hearing." I tilted my head waiting for an answer.

"It's uh… ironiedsfoh." Will trailed off in a large jumble of sounds that were incomprehensible.

"Sorry, Will. I didn't quite catch that." I tilted my head towards where Will's voice was coming from.

"Ironaohfeoa…. Urgh! IRONHIDE IS A GIANT ASS ALIEN ROBOT FROM CIBERTRON! THERE I SAID IT! IT'S OUT THERE! DONE!" Wait what? Alien robot?

"Can I see?!" I asked with an excited grin. I wanted to see this "giant ass alien robot" for myself. They all seemed a little shocked at my reacting, based on their silence. Annabelle was just giggling at something. Probably her dad's face. I hear gears shift, and the felt myself being picked up. I wriggled a bit panicked at the sensation of being lifted.

"Calm down Jade. I have you." He sounded so calm, even though I knew that on the inside he was panicking as much as I was a moment ago. He lifted me up higher, I have no idea how high so don't even ask. His hand finally stopped moving, and I assumed I had reached my destination. "Reach straight ahead." I did as told, and felt warm, flexible…. Metal? What? So he is a giant ass alien robot, or a GAAR for short.

"Huh, so you really are a GAAR!" At this moment, seeing Derek, or Ironhide's real face for the first time, all the smooth areas where the was a single plate, and the rougher areas where two plates meet, I felt a… a… I'm not really sure actually. It was like a butterfly in my tummy doing a happy dance; it made me smile, as I traces Ironhide's face with my hands. I heard scuffling, and a door opening and closing. I assumed that Will, Sarah and Anna had left.

"Jade, what is a GAAR?" He sounded so confused and innocent that I just had to let out a little giggle.

"Giant Ass Alien Robot. GAAR. In my head it was getting to long to say Giant Ass Alien Robot, what Will called you, so I came up with GAAR." I grinned, probably a really stupid looking grin at him. He chuckled at the way my mind worked. I felt myself being moved again and heard Ironhide shifting around, then he put me down. I felt my way around on my hands and knees, curious as to where I was. Everything felt smooth and relatively warm/cool/room temperature. Well, that is until I brushed my hand over something warm and comforting. I quickly crawled over to said spot and lied down. "Where am I on you right now?"

"You are over top of my spark chamber. In other words, you are on my chest." He chuckled a little. "are you comfortable?" I nodded and closed my eyes, merely resting them though.

"Let's play 20 questions." I suggested.

"What is 20 questions?" He asked. I smiled at his lack of knowledge when it came to human customs.

"It is a game to help people get to know each other better. I ask you a question, you respond honestly then you ask me a question. I'll start, what's your favoruite colour?"

"Um… Black. What is your favourite colour?"

"Jade," I smiled at my little pun. "Do you like music?"

"Sometimes. It really depends which type." Fascinating. "What are your hobbies?"

"I like to draw. I might not be able to see, but I like it anyway. It's all probably just scribbles because I can't see what I'm doing but I like to try it anyway. Do you have anyhobbies?"

"Yes, I'm the weapons specialist. I enjoy going to the firing range, and setting targets on fire, with my energon cannons." I could hear his vents send out a gust of air, and it made me realize how truly exhausted I am. I closed my eyes and yawned. "Go to sleep Jade. I'll be waiting right here." Is what I thought that I heard before closing my eyes and falling into a deep dreamless slumber.

A/N Another chapter=finito. I'd like to thank Bee4ever for helping me with this story. She's awesome. Go check out her sotries. Anywasy I felt bad about the mini chapter, so I made this one a bit longer. It has an extra 500 and sumthin words than usual. Not much but eh, it's 11:15 and I'm having minor inspiration issues.

Review Response (I'm just doing a long thing responding to all the reviews at once):

I HAVE UPDATED FOR ALL THOSE DEMANDING AN ACTUAL CHAPTER :DDDD It's nice and long too. About 1'568 words I think. And thnx for the responses on the whole OOC ironhide thing. It's more helpful then you think. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT :D hope ya'll like it.

Until Next Time My Friends,

xXstop-saying-yoloXx


	7. Chapter 6-Meeting More Bots

Chapter 6

Darkness. Again. How disappointing. I felt around me and expected to feel waem metal underneath my hands like before, but I was thoroughly disappointed (again) when I realized that I had been moved to a stiff, I'm assuming hospital bed. I turned my head in all directions, hopping to hear some kind of noise.

"Hello?" I called out timidly.

"Just a moment!" I heard a gravelly metallic voice call out. But it wasn't Ironhide's, I think it was the doctor's.

"Alright…" I sat and waited for the Doctor to finish whatever he was doing. Thinking about the day before and wondering whether it was real or not. As I felt a weird sensation run through my body I realized that it was in fact not a dream.

"Your vital signs seem fine. I think you're alright to go back to the main hanger with your parents. Annabelle and Ironhide are waiting for you." When the doctor mentioned Ironhide I gave a soft smile.

"Alright thank you doctor." I stood up and felt around with my feet to find how high up the bed is.

"My designation is Ratchet, by the way." The doctor called out to me as I left to wonder the base. I guess Ratchet forgot that it was my first time on base.

As I walked around, I began to notice a patter. All of the people were out of the way and to the side, and all of the walls had scrapes and marks on them. Curious. As I kept walking I heard Will talking with someone. I smile, "Hey Will. Can you take me to the rest of the bots?" He jumped, and then walked over to me with another pair of mysterious feet following close behind him.

"Sure thing girl!" A voice that was not Will responded. I tilted my head curiously and decided to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Jade." I smiled and held out my hand in the direction I thought that I had heard his voice come from.

"I'm over here sweetspark," He laughed. "My name is Robert Epps but everyone around here just calls me Epps." He then took my hand and shook it, while I laughed a little with him.

"Oh! Well nice to meet you then!" I smiled, "Shall we move onto meeting the rest of the bots then?" I waited for Will to take my hand as he led me around the base to where all the bots were located. As we walked along I heard people talking about me, wondering why I was there, who I was and some other stuff that wasn't too nice. I just ignored it and continued smiling though.

I felt the air shift to a more metallic smell as we went through a doorway, and heard the sound of shifting gears.

"Jade!" I heard a happy, metallic, British voice yell before I was lifted into the air. I didn't mind the sensation but I didn't particularly like it either.

"'Hide?" I felt myself being placed on his shoulder and his head nod as he confirmed my suspicion that it was Ironhide, and smiled. I enjoyed spending time with Ironhide. I hadn't known him that long but so far he's been an amazing friend.

"I was so worried," He said in a caring tone. "Anyways, let me introduce you to the other 'bots. First we have Optimus Prime, our leader."

"Greetings, Jade." A string powerfull voice said. I assumed that it was Optimus.

"Next we have Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the lambo twins."

"HEY GIRL!" one yelled while the other said "Hello." Their voices sounded almost identical so I knew that I'd be getting them mixed up all the time.

"Then we have Bumblebee, our human allie, Sam's guardian." I waited for a voice but got a radio station instead.

"_Hey soul sistah! Ain't that mistah mistah on the radio!"_ I guess that was his way to say hello. I smilled and turned my head around the room.

"Nice to meet you all!" I waved, and turned to 'Hide. "Is there anyone else?"

"There will be in a few days, some other Autobots are expected to land here on Earth within the next few months." Ironhide said. I nodded and thought about what I could do. I felt like drawing.

"'Hide could you put me down? And will could you try and find me some paper and a pencil or something to draw with? I wanna draw my new friends." I smiled cutely and waited for him to leave. The moment he left I asked, "Can I see you all? I would like to know what my new friends look like." I knew that Will was little uncomfortable with me touching random people's faces, so I preferred to do it when he wasn't there.

"_Sure thing little lady" _I heard a random radio clip, so I knew it was Bumblebee.

"Well then c'mere silly. I need to touch you to see you," I smiled as I was lifted into the air. I reached my hand out and touched his face, again there was smooth warm metal everywhere. He had a youngish feeling face, I think he is like a teenager in Cybertronian time. Cool. I was feeling somewhere near his neck and shoulder when I felt him shiver, I don't know why he did, but 'Hide must've not liked it, cause next thing I know I'm being lifted out of 'Bee's hand and held close to his spark. I knew it was my Ironhide from the little warning growl he let out before snatching my away from 'Bee. I giggled and poked his chest plates as I recovered from the incident. "You silly goose, you could've just told me to stop and the gently take me away." I stuck my tongue out at him, just to be silly.

"You did not see his expression. And you are mine femme." He sounded really angry so I just kinda sat there until I realized what he had said. _You are mine._

"Excuse me good sir! But I belong to no one! I am my own person! Put me down!" I was frustrated but I didn't yell. I wasn't that mad yet.

"No." Okay now I'm mad.

"Pardon?! Did you just say no?! I demand to put down this instant! I am not yours! I don't belong to anyone! Bumblebee can you take me to my room please!" I was so pissed that if I could see, I'd be seeing red. I felt another pair of hands wrestle me out of Ironhide's grasp. I felt myself being lifted and carried, to where? I don't know. But eventually we got there, and I was deposited onto a soft bed. I crawled around for a moment to see how big the bed was but apparently it was made for an Autobot coz it was HUGE! I felt something grab me, lift me, then place me back down on top of something metal. Oh I am on 'Bee now. Das coo'.

"I can't believe he'd say something like that! Goodness! I don't belong to anyone! I'm not a toy! I'm a person! Does he not have any manners?" I was so frustrated! I hadn't been this frustrated since I was forced to go to foster care. I didn't even understand why! Was it because Ironhide was the first friend I had had since my sight was with me? Was it because of the butterflies raping my stomach? I don't even know anymore. I felt angry and or frustrated tears run down my face.


	8. I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!

Alrighty, so hi. This isn't a chapter I just wanted to inform you all of what's happening. So this summer my friend convinced me to take a reach-ahead course for the introduction to psychology, anthropology and sociology. For those of you that don't know what a reach-ahead course is, it's more or less a whole semester of class shoved into one month. So from 8am to 4pm, for 15 days I'm learning what would usually be about an hour every day for 5 months. It's a crap load of work and it's exhausting so don't expect much throughout the summer. Basically this whole thing is going to be on hold, with the odd update whenever I can.

I've also reached a bit of writers block. Basically I was dumb and impulsive and didn't think to plan out the story before hand, so now I'm struggling to figure out a way for 'Hide and Jade to bond before decepticons start to screw things up. If anyone has anything that they'd like to see happen, then please leave a suggestion in the form of a review or feel free to PM me.

Thank you for putting up with all my Bullshit if you're still here and reading this. I hope that by the time this is all over you'll all be at least a little satisfied by the final story. So thank you all! I love all you crazy transformer fangirls/fanboys :D


End file.
